1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of glutamate abnormalities in animals and in particular to the prevention or alleviation of brain damage caused by strokes and other types of ischemia. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of treating global and focal ischemia before, during and/or after nervous insult has occurred by using compositions which are believed to prevent excess glutamate formation, and which are shown to inhibit N-Acetylated .alpha.-Linked Acidic Dipeptidase (NAALADase) enzyme activity in animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art